


World So Cold

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [27]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, fosterson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Serious Talks, Thor Needs a Hug, talks of abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: Thor and Loki confide in each other.





	World So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I know I got away from the story with Sigrid but I hope y'all are enjoying what I'm writing.
> 
> Also I'm gonna try to update every Thursday since that's my day off from my job for now.

Tony was asleep in their bedroom after another day with Sigrid. It was still a long journey but it looked like Sigrid was starting to associate something with Loki and Tony. It's been a while since the pair had acted like parents so these days always worn out Tony. Loki, on the other hand, often read a good book after these days to relax. Unlike usual, however, Loki was reading about alcoholism. Thor had been right. Tony wasn't in better shape. Lately, Loki had been doing research on his depression to try to be better but Tony was still drinking. They had to be better to be the parents Sigrid need. His thoughts are interrupted when he heard a soft knock on his door. He rose from his chair and set his book down to answer the door. He was greeted with a broken thunderer.

 

"Thor." Loki's voice was soft.

"I broke like you told me to." Thor said. "She broke with me."

"What happened?"

"We're going to abort."

 

If Loki was taken back, he didn't show it. He only embraced his brother. Thor looked around after their embrace and his eyes looked apologetic. Loki stopped him before he said anything, explaining Tony was sleeping. They sat in the living room together in silence for a long while. Thor's eyes drifted to the book Loki had been reading when he dropped by.

 

"Alcoholism?" Thor asked.

"Tony still drinks." Loki nodded. "I'm trying to be better by understanding my condition but Tony hasn't slowed down."

"Before. What I had said, brother-"

"No need to apology. I understand your anger. And you were right."

 

They fell into silence again. Loki broke the ice by boosting about Sigrid. She was very smart for a toddler. Loki praised Thor for being so good with and to her. Thor weakly smiled. Loki was trying to compliment him but also distract him from his grief. Loki knew. Because he would be in the same shoes if Tony left him too soon. It was going to be a long time before Thor would even be able to say Jane's name again after she dies. It'll be even longer before he'll look at another.

 

"You were right." Thor suddenly said.

"About what?" Loki asked.

"I will never be ready."

 

_Say goodbye. This day, the next, a hundred years. It's nothing. It's a heartbeat. You will never be ready._

 

"I'm sorry, Thor." Loki sighed. "I never meant for it to be true."

"She may be leaving me but she's given me a life I never thought I'd ever dream of." Thor breathed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do without her."

"Live."

"Hmm?"

"That's what you can do for her after she leaves you. You can live for yourself. It's what she would want. I know that's what I would want for Tony if I ever left the living. And I know he'd want that for me if he ever left me for the dead."

"I feel like I'd be betraying her."

"Becoming me would be betraying her."

 

The brothers sat in silence once more.

 

"I'm afraid I don't know who I'm supposed to be without her." Thor admits.

"I'm afraid I'm going to kill Tony one day by loving him so much." Loki confines. "I could have killed Sigrid by loving her so much but you were there for her. No one is there for Tony should I destroy him again."

"It will be alright, brother. I was angry before but you really are trying."

"We made love for the first time in a long time again."

"Not what I need to hear but I am glad, brother."

"We talked about what we had before all of this happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I was pregnant and he proposed. I did it again. I tried to use sex to get another baby out of him but like before, he stopped me."

"This time, I understand it."

"We're so broken."

"Will we be alright?"

"We have to be. After all, we're Gods."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying my stories!
> 
> Inbox me for prompts!


End file.
